A New Frontier
by DragonSpade666
Summary: Anon, a System Monitor Security Program that was supposedly de-Rez. But it seems like luck was on his side, Kevin Flynn modified Anon's Disc with Abraxas's own damaged Disc pieces, changing Anon's code in the process. No longer a simple System Monitor, Anon will have to learn how to adjust to this strange new world that was designed for Users.


**Disclaimer:**

**Tron Legacy and Tron Evolution is owned by Disney, and Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara. I do not own them.**

* * *

***General P.O.V.***

March 24, 2019

Kayaba was sitting in his office, typing on his computer. After a while, he stopped to rest his fingers. Spinning in his chair for a couple of seconds, he stopped to look at a box he's never seen. Finally realizing where the box came from, he propelled his chair over to it.

_"I didn't even hear them come in." _He thought, wondering if he signed his name for it. Dismissing his question, he grabbed the box cutter off his desk and proceeded to open the box. Inside were two disks in their own protective case, the word ENCOM was on front of the cases. The disks clearly had writing on them, but was unfortunately smudged out. Putting the items on his desk, he grabbed the paper that was also inside the box.

**We would like to thank you for purchasing these rare items from our auction. -ENCOM**

Looking back at the disks, his curiosity grew with each second. Giving in, he began to pry open the protective cases. After a few minutes, he managed to free both disks. Inserting them into his computer's unit, he started to explore what was on them.

***Anon P.O.V.***

Something was off.

Something didn't feel right.

I slowly managed to open eyes, looking through my helmet's visor.

My eyes widened.

_"Quorra!"_

Jumping to my feet, I quickly grabbed my Disc off my back. I started to search around frantically for her. While looking around, I started to notice my surroundings. Strange colored objects surrounded my position.

_"Is this another Virus? Or is Clu doing this?" _I thought, getting ready to throw my Disc at anything. Then, a coughing noise erupted from behind a big round-ish dark green object. Thinking it was Quorra, I ran and jumped over the obstacle.

But I was met with a different sight.

_"Tron?" _I thought, staring at my fellow Security Monitor. Putting my Disc back, I kneeled down to see what was wrong. His helmet retracted, revealing his face was damaged. He coughed a couple of more times before calming down.

He lifted his head, his eyes widening at my presence. "I-It's you." He said, his voice sounding very distorted from damage. He then examined my appearance more closely. "Flynn upgraded you?"

I nodded in response to his question.

He gave a short laugh. "I forgot he wrote you without a voice." He said, trying to stand but fell back down. Looking at his circuitry color, we saw that it started to flicker. "Listen, there's been a few updates since your time. You're going to need them now more than ever." He said urgently. "Give me your Disc, quickly."

Retrieving my Disc, I then handed it over to him.

"I managed to pick up a thing or two from Flynn." He said while modifying my Disc with new updates and files. "You should also know that Clu has been derezzed. Flynn destroyed the Grid, sacrificing himself for his Son and some ISO."

_"The Creator is dead?" _I thought, feeling a strange emotion at this new piece of information.

"I managed to survive my fall into the Sea of Simulation, I managed to swim to the surface before I saw the light that wiped out everything." He said, still modifying my Disc. "I also saw the portal being used at the same time."

More strange emotions, the outcome of my final mission from the Creator was unknown. Did Quorra survive? Did she make it to the Creator? But also, without the Grid, Tron and I were useless. We were designed to help maintain the Grid. And this place was definitely digital, but it was not the Grid.

"Here." Tron said, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm sorry that... I have to leave you friend." He said while handing my Disc back.

Grabbing the Disc, I placed it on my back. My circuitry color flickered in response to the new updates being installed into my memory. I looked back at Tron, who was staring into the sky. Turning my head to see what he was watching, I saw a large orange orb moving downward slowly.

Tron gave a small chuckle. "Whenever Flynn got the chance... he would always tell me about the... outside world... a sunset... something I wished to see... in our Grid..." He said with his voice lowering. "This is... the closest... I will get... to seeing the... real thing..."

Turning to look back at Tron, I saw him Derez.

I looked down, my fist clenched against the green ground. I was now alone in this strange world.

***Kayaba P.O.V.***

_"Ah shit." _I thought after seeing one of the programs completely collapse. It's code seemed to be damaged multiple times, and someone tried to either repair it, or re-write it each time. Taking the disk out, I placed it back in it's respective case.

I sighed.

Looking back at the screen, I was confused on what I was seeing. This other program, it was some kind of System Monitor Security Program. But it's code was also tampered with, not damaged like the other. The base of what was written originally is still there. But the code also included a small portion of some unknown virus. Whether the virus attached itself to the program, or someone attached it, I did not know. Now this virus was also very intriguing, for at it's roots, it's code was quite similar to DNA.

I rubbed my eyes, this program was giving me more headaches than my own game.

_"Can't change it because it won't let me, can't remove it because it might do severe damage to something." _I thought while waiting for something to happen. I sat there waiting for thirty minutes. Nothing. _"It's not doing anything." _I rubbed my chin. _"I'll leave it alone for now, I just hope it doesn't cause trouble." _

***Anon P.O.V.***

January 10, 2020.

It's been several 'months' since I was re-Rez into this world. This world didn't follow the Grid's time of Cycles. But it instead followed the real world time. I've been wandering around, using my newly acquired 'Snowmobile' to travel the unknown terrain.

The Snowmobile, apparently it was a new creation from after my time. Took some time to get use to the controls, but it paid off. Tron's modifying of my Disc, included new weapons, and equipment, pushing my two Baton's memory's at their limits. All of it proved to be extremely helpful in this world's terrain. Reaching a new area that formed an hour ago, I was confused to see a building. Dissolving the Snowmobile, I started to walk up to the building.

For the past months, I've only encountered grass, dirt, trees, and bushes. They were apparently not viruses as I first thought, but were intentionally placed here. So I welcomed this new object, as if it was a program celebrating his or her own Rez Day. Opening the door, my curiosity grew as I saw the interior. The floors were made of the same material that made up the trees. I carefully stepped onto the wooden floor, as if it would collapse. Exploring the building, I found only three rooms which were all empty.

But something happened, several objects started to digitize in all around the building. Fearful of this new development, I grabbed my Disc and ran for the front door. Bursting outside, I got my Disc ready to block anything. Buildings started to digitize all over the area, forming a large city. After several hours, there was a city now, a empty city.

_"What's going on?" _I thought, looking at all the strange new objects. _"Is someone here? Are they doing this?" _Putting my Disc away, I grabbed a Baton and started to do a short run. Jumping in the air, I formed my Snowmobile and started to navigate the streets, looking for anyone around the city.

October 26, 2020.

I was sitting on the rooftop of one the buildings in the town called Tolbana. Staring at the large cylindrical pillar that towered over everything on this Floor. The thing I was staring at, was called a Labyrinth. This Labyrinth connected to another Floor at the top, which also had it's own Labyrinth that connected to another. This process was repeated one hundred times, with each Floor progressively getting smaller.

I explored each Floor, amazed at each one. Each one had their own uniqueness, not one floor was the same. Each floor was also accompanied with NPC's living there.

_"NPC." _I thought, looking down at said programs in the town. _"Mindless programs, repeating the same routine everyday. At least the programs on the Grid had more personality." _I thought while remembering the strange Zeus program. Observing the NPC's brought boredom, they didn't even need protection. Not one has even wandered around outside the Town or City's limits.

Standing up, I decided to do a random patrol for this Floor. Jumping off the rooftop, I landed on the ground with my Snowmobile. Going around the Floor, I didn't see anything new. I finally reached the Town of Beginnings, going through the streets for any danger. This world has been lucky so far, only small viruses have popped up, but I dealt with them easily. Passing by the Central Plaza, I noticed a single program standing in the middle. Thinking it was a glitch, I was going to pass by until the program pointed at me.

Maneuvering my vehicle towards them, I started to drive towards them. Slowing my speed as I got close, I parked a few feet away from them. Standing in front of me, was a male program, who was displaying shock and amazement at my presence.

"Who are you?"

_"Who are you?"_

June 1, 2021.

I was watching over the Alpha Testers from a room that had screens, Kayaba created a seperate small world for them to explore. Only twenty Users were here, either gawking at the world, or completing the small quests provided. Ever since Kayaba and I met, I was given a purpose again. He may not be Kevin Flynn, but what he was doing here was similar in some ways. He even offered me to be a System Monitor Security Program again.

_"Offered..." _That word was strange to me in that situation, I've been offered or given things before. But this was different, in all my time here I did not realize I was free. Free to do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted.

But I objected that type of freedom, I was created with a specific purpose. I was not an ISO, nor am I a simple program. I will be the System Monitor for this world. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey Anon!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

Turning around, I saw Kayaba walking towards me being followed by a small girl.

"How's it going? Any trouble?" He asked, coming to stand by my side.

I shook my head, giving him a thumbs up.

"That's good." He exclaimed, patting my shoulder. "We don't want any problems for our Beta Testers." He said laughing a bit. "Before I forget, I want you to meet someone."

Turning to look at the girl who was standing behind us, she seemed to be observing me with interest.

"This is Yui, our Mental Health Counseling Program."

"Nice to meet you!" Yui said with excitement.

Since I couldn't talk, I gave her a wave.

"Yui, this is Anonymous, our System Monitor Security Program." Kayaba said before rubbing his neck. "He also can't talk."

"Hello Mr. Anon, I hope we work well together!" Yui said with a smile.

I nodded in response before I turned to look back at Kayaba.

"She's a prototype AI, but is still leagues below you." He said. "Yui, I think you should go interact with the players."

Yui's face beamed in delight. "Okay!" She yelled before teleporting to where the players were.

"Don't worry about her getting in your way, the Cardinal System controls where she goes. So she won't be wandering around whenever she wants to." He explained before sighing. "I better get back, the 75th Boss is being a pain to program in correctly."

I nodded in response, observing Yui who was talking with the Alpha Testers.

December 25, 2021.

I was patrolling the streets of the Town of Beginnings. Passing the NPC's who were following their Winter season routine. Each one had a routine for each season, but it's always the same.

Since I wasn't part of the Cardinal System, the snow didn't bother me as much either. I stopped and held my hand out, watching the snowflakes land on my hand before melting. It was strange to see snow, something they programmed in the game a year ago.

"Hey Anon!" A voice yelled.

Being accustomed to his voice, I turned to see Kayaba walking to me.

"How's it going my friend?" He asked, holding a small box.

I gave a thumbs up.

He chuckled. "Same old same old, huh?"

I nodded, before pointing at his box.

"This." He said, before handing it to me. "Is your gift for Christmas."

_"Christmas?" _I thought curiously, examining the colored box._ "So User's give each other boxes on this Christmas?" _

Seeing as how I was confused, Kayaba laughed. "You're supposed to open it."

Removing the lid, I was greeted with the sight of a crystal.

"It's a teleporting crystal, designed to allow you to teleport anywhere in Aincrad." He explained.

I nodded my head in thanks.

"You're welcome." He said, looking around while watching the snow fall onto the NPC's, and buildings. "If only he saw this." He whispered.

I tilted my head at what he said. _"Who?"_

He shook his head. "It's nothing." He stood there for a minute before sighing. "I have to get back, still got work to do. See you later friend." He said before logging off.

Being left alone with my thoughts, I resumed my patrol with no more interruptions.

_"Christmas, giving someone a gift..."_

I stopped, looking back at the Crystal in my hand.

_"Users are strange." _

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I've had this idea on my head for a while, decided to just write it. Don't know if I'll update my other story, or create another story. Because I do have another idea, but I do know that creating more stories messes up updates.**

**So, we'll see.**


End file.
